


Maybe We Can Run Together

by islandgirl_246



Series: Where Do We Run? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Peter, BAMF Stiles, Discrimination, M/M, Werewolf Danny, hell hound Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl_246/pseuds/islandgirl_246
Summary: Parrish has somehow always felt like an outcast. He’s not let it show very much, but there it is. As a hell hound there are certain expectations and he carries a certain amount of guilt about what happened to the Stilinski family under his watch. Now he is about to be confronted by his family, a lineage that can be traced back to purebreds for more than 2000 years, about his relationship with a bitten wolf. Added to which, threats are moving closer to home.





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, part 4 of this five part series. Unlike the previous two continuations in the series, this is less of a love story and more of a building of the mystery that started in Lydia's story, and also the addition of more family and pack issues. Danny and Parrish get some love, but it has a lot of pack elements in here. Entire story up by end of week. And I may retitle the first chapter - still undecided.

Parrish growled as the omega sliced a cut across his upper arm, followed by another that almost landed across his neck. He needed to get his head in the hunt, all personal feelings and pity aside. The animal was simply feral; mindlessly feral and above all dangerous. He needed to remember that.

Laura roared at the sight of the blood that dripped from his arm, but before she could move in to deal with the threat, Cora and Eric were in front of her, blocking her progress and protecting her at the same time. She roared fresh, this time in frustration at her sister getting in the way and putting her life in harm’s way for her elder sister, even if said sister was her Alpha.

Before she could shove the young beta aside a wailing scream rend the air and carried far before it abruptly ended – Parrish was sprayed in blood and the omega’s throat slashed. The half-animal crumpled to the forest floor and Lara looked down at the body and immediately felt a frisson of regret. She hated senseless deaths and this one had been half out of its mind. Too far gone for them to calm, warn and release it back into the wild.

They hadn’t seen many of these since the time of her mother’s rule. Cora looked at her as if sensing where her thoughts had taken her. “There was nothing you could have done, Laur. If we’d let it go, it would have endangered more than just our pack. This was the most merciful alternative. At least it is out of its pain.” She rest a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

The red in Laura’s eyes hadn’t faded yet though, and she turned to Cora. “Don’t you ever put yourself in front of me like that again! It could have hurt you.”

Cora rolled her eyes at Laura’s overreaction. “It was one omega and if you had just let Parrish and Eric take care of it, neither of us would have had to be out here.”

Eric scoffed, but said nothing, as his lips curled in a smile. They all recognised Cora’s words for the lies that they were. There was no way in hell the young hell-raiser was not going to be here tracking down a threat to Hale territory. She’d proven indeed that she was tipped and determined to be the pack’s Left Hand, if she wasn’t already. The only delay in assigning such responsibility to someone just barely in college was Laura. She was ever the protective older sister when it came to Cora, rather than the Alpha giving instruction.

Laura shook her head. “Doesn’t it smell off to you?”

Cora frowned and took a deep breath. “Beyond the obvious neglect, decay and ill-care? I can’t smell anything but blood. What do you smell?”

The Alpha shook her head. Maybe she was being paranoid. “It may be nothing. Let’s bury it and go home.”

++++++

Stiles searched for Peter and felt their minds brush. He relaxed again and returned his full attention to the crying mother before him.

Much to his annoyance, Peter had insisted they split up to find and talk to the vampires, to gather more information more quickly. Stiles had eventually acquiesced, but in turn would not give quarter when he insisted that Eugene, the High Council’s head of the Guard, and Eric’s grandfather, accompany Peter.

Eugene had spoken to his grandson earlier and told him to stay put until needed. Besides, Eugene had a feeling Eric had more than one reason to want to remain in Beacon Hills at the moment.

“Stiles, we can cover more ground if each of us splits up,” Peter had argued.

“Peter, these people have just survived an attack by wolves. The last thing they need is to be faced with another wolf they don’t know so soon. Just do this for me, please babe. It’s nothing against your investigative skills and certainly no threat to your Alpha- _dom_?  . . . Alpha-ship?,” Stiles frowned. “Whatever. . . I need you safe. Ok? Besides, Eugene’s Norsk is better.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but having seen reason in his words, he and Eugene had set off in opposite directions to hunt for survivors in this remote part of Norway. They’d arrived too late to help the vampires that had died at the hands of the wolves who had attacked, but there were a few still around who had survived the vicious attack.

When the three found each other again, they were loaded with information. In this attack, unlike the previous three now, the wolves had taken prisoners. Stiles wondered why. In the first attack most of the wolves had been killed, and in the second and the third, the supernaturals under attack had mostly been killed and there were no reports of anyone being taken. This time around, several witnesses saw their pack members struggling against stronger werewolves, whom they said were almost as fast as they were, and it was a known fact that vamps were seldom outpaced by wolves. Yet another detail for which Stiles had no answers. And worse, he could not feel these murderous intruders, no matter how far he stretched his senses.

It was as puzzling as it was worrying that not even the Nemeton had responded.

++++++

Danny rolled over in his arms, a little restless in his sleep. It wasn’t so unusual that it caused Parrish any concern. In fact, he used that as an excuse to pull the young man even more fully into his arms, knowing he himself would lie here awake until the first light of morning started coming into their room to rouse the wolf.

Parrish had moved onto the Hale compound fully shortly after the “NAKED INCIDENT” in capital letters. The little girl still blushed furiously each time she saw him or Danny around pack grounds or activities. At the time of the INCIDENT the other cubs had been on the outside of the shack after daring the young female cub to enter and return with an item from one of the back rooms of the abandoned building. The occupants had died the night of the TALIA THREAT, something else that inspired all-caps. What the little girl had found in said backroom instead was a mostly naked Danny and Parrish, engaged in a rather rigorous round of shenanigans, sated after an equally vigorous round of sex.

Laura had not been amused.

Parrish smiled now and tried not to chuckle as he recalled the piercing scream that had echoed across Hale lands. He’d never seen Danny get dressed so fast before or since. At least it had prevented any more cubs from venturing near the abandoned house thereafter, as the children all declared it haunted and “yucky”. And when Laura had given it to Danny as residence at his request, with the famous Hale smirk, the two men, along with other pack members had spent the summer refurbishing from top to bottom, still happy that it was considered off limits to anyone under teenage years.

“I can hear you thinking and it’s too loud,” his partner groaned, and Parrish finally gave in to the chuckle he had moments before been holding in.

“Go back to sleep. You don’t have to get to work until 11,” Parrish said fondly.

“Not the point. Why are you up? Thought you had the day off?”

“I do, but I’m nearing the brim,” Parrish explained. It was a phrase Parrish used when he felt himself nearing the point where he needed to burn off excess energy. It was a hell hound thing. The first hints were usually shorter periods of rest and eventually at least a day in his the hound form. When it got really excessive pack members would go running with Parrish and/or they’d engage in a sparring match. It not only helped him burn off energy, but helped him train the new soldiers in the pack.

It was surprising that the tracking and his killing of the Omega had done nothing to curb the urge for some violence.

“Ah,” was Danny’s reply to Parrish’s confession. “How soon?”

“Tomorrow or the day after.”

“How bad?”

“I think I’ll need the pack. This one feels different.”

Danny pushed up next to him, a small frown marring his brow. “Different how?”

“Not sure yet. Something’s coming,” he said before he thought about it. Then looking at his partner’s worry, Parrish tried to retract with a gentle smile. “It’s nothing for you to worry about. Everything will be fine.”

Danny relaxed back into his arms.

Maybe he should have known better than to make such a claim knowing that Hell often has its own agenda.

++++++

“Abby, get back here this instant,” Laura called, hands akimbo, as the teen who’d been briskly moving away from the scene of the ‘crime’ paused mid-step and turned to her Alpha with a sheepish grimace on her face. “What’s the meaning to this?”

“It was a joke, Alpha,” the young girl said, and Laura could see some of her friends peeking out from various points.

“Since when it is fun or a joke to embarrass one of our pack members?” Laura asked, looking at the boy whose hair and part of his face were stark purple.

“He wouldn’t leave Nicola alone,” Abigail whined. Laura had only opened her mouth to once again chastise the girl’s actions, when the teen cub cried out, “Ow! Michael?!”

“What do you say when you hurt a pack mate?” her brother said lowering the hand that had just smacked his sister across the back of the head – not hard enough to injure or give serious pain, but enough to let her know his displeasure.

“Sorry, Frankie,” the 15-year-old bowed her head.

“Nope. Look at him and deliver the apology like you mean it,” he admonished her.

Her eyes went sad, “Sorry Frankie. I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

Frankie nodded, running a hand through his purple hair. “Come on,” Abby said, contrite. “I’ll help you get it out.”

The two weres walked off together chatting like nothing had even happened, as the others came from various hiding places to follow. Laura shook her head at Michael. “I don’t understand these kids.”

He smirked, watching them tenderly. “Join the club.”

Laura turned back towards the mansion, feeling a sense of contentment, despite being a bit unsettled about the omega yesterday that she still could not get out of her head. She was happy Abby was pretty much back to her normal rambunctious, leader-of-her-domain self. After Laura had intervened two years ago when her mother, Talia, had been determined to rip the cub limb from limb for a perceived slight in questioning her decisions, Abby had since been shy and almost afraid to speak her mind. The entire episode that ended in Talia’s death at Peter’s claws, and Laura, who’d been near mortally injured at the hands of her own mother, had ended up Alpha, after Peter rejected Talia’s mantle.

When Michael had returned from the mission to the Argents’ house in one piece but with news about the deaths of Duke and his clan, Laura had been relieved that Abby did not lose her brother after all, which had been the young girl’s fear that had led her to question Talia’s directives. It took some time, but gradually things returned to normal, and then got better than the normal they had become accustomed to under Talia. It helped to have still Deputy Parrish and Eric, a shapeshifter and soldier who had arrived with Stiles and Peter, around to give guidance and act as security to a then frightened pack.

Thoughts were never far though from the bloody night that had seen the deaths of the entire Elders Council of the Beacon Hills Pack, as well as the Alpha, her Second, their Emissary (at the hands of the enraged pack themselves) and most of their warriors. They’d had to build their defences back up from scratch, but Parrish and Eric, as well as Stiles’ grandparents, guardians of the supernatural and Stiles in particular, had helped significantly with that, and then the new Elders Council had stepped in to do as they should.

Stiles and Peter and others from the pack had also been around for a while and continued to visit over the past two years until the High Council had declared the territory stable and they started to prosper once more. It also helped that Laura could feel the Nemeton thrumming through her like her grandparents did before her. Stiles was still supercharged with a more direct line, talking to the Nemeton and listening in return, but Laura was satisfied with the connections she could feel. It was more than enough and had helped to settle the pack as well that they were on the right track once more, at least those who could remember what the real Hale pack felt like decades ago. It was the Nemeton that had sent the warning of the omega crossing pack grounds.

“What’s putting that smile on your face?” Eric said, moving silently up beside the Alpha.

Laura smiled. “Just happy, Eric,” she laughed, smiling down at her feet as she said softly. “Just very happy.”

The guardian, who today had abandoned his usual centaur form for his human one, look amused and continued along at her side. It felt good.

++++++

The boy pushed himself back to his feet, brushing dirt from his clothes as Cora grinned maniacally and assumed a battle stance for the next one.

_Just another day at college._

The youngest Hale was fast making a name for herself in her pack as Laura’s Left Hand, despite her still teenage years, as well as outside the pack. It was a name that began to be whispered after she stood in front of and defended her now Alpha on the night their mother had died. She’d been prepared then to battle her very mother, but their uncle had stepped in to do the honours, and Cora had found herself facing off against one of the Elders. With Eric’s help, she’d won that battle that night.

Beacon Hills’ populace was now firmly in the know about the supernatural and while there had been some early issues, those that couldn’t fathom or abide the new status quo had been free to leave and been relocated, minus their memories of course. The High Council of Supernatural had owed Beacon Hills that much after years of standing aside while the county decayed under Talia’s illegitimate rule. The fact that werewolves and just about every other “fairytale” creature was real and living in Beacon Hills was a secret the community now guarded jealously. In the past two years the kinds of wonders the public had become accustomed to were, well, a little breath-taking to be honest. But they took it all in stride.

The Nemeton continued to show favour to the growth of the community and as a result even more came for sanctuary in this open community. In turn, the Nemeton guarded the many species that now lived there, just as they guarded it. The Hale Family once more ruled the territory.

Cora crowed as another boy bit the dust before a pretty, sharp-eyed, dark hair girl took his place, ready to put this cocky Hale on her back. Cora was intrigued.

But then the bell sounded and a groan went up from the crowd gathered.

“See you at two,” the new girl warned with a smile. It wasn’t a question, but a dare. And everyone knew Cora couldn’t resist a dare. The girl smelled like something other, but exactly what puzzled Cora. It wasn’t surprising to find more species here now.

The werewolf and her friends laughed loudly, slapping palms at the girl’s daring, excitement almost tangible in the air for the afternoon showdown. Clearly Cora was going to have to teach the chit a thing or two.

++++++

Despite his grandfather telling him to stay still, Eric was on high alert for anything out of the normal. He tried not to worry about the kill yesterday. It was just an omega stray after all.

Parrish felt the coiled tension in him as he came up to his friend. “What’s got you so riled?”

“Granddad’s gone with Stiles and Peter to Norway,” Eric said, prancing on the edge of the Hale property. After seeing Laura back to the mansion, he’d left her to begin patrols once more in his favoured form, instructing some of the new warriors to do the same through the Preserve.

“This is about the vampires that have been killed? There’s been some buzz about it. I had a discussion with John yesterday and he said Stiles and Peter were heading up there to find out what’s been going on. I haven’t received any directives from the High Council yet,” Parrish said walking with him.

“I guess what happens from here will depend on what Stiles and Peter find.”

“Ummm,” Parrish said.

“How are you though? You’re running a little hot at the moment,” the centaur said looking at him. “You need to spar later?”

Relief went through Parrish at the offer. “Yeah. I was planning to ask a few of the others to come running with me. We could patrol and I could burn off some of this energy the same time, but I can’t exactly be as rough with them as I would with someone like you.”

Eric grinned, “Ok, bring it on then. Whenever you’re ready.”

“This evening, sunset?”

“Almost sounds like a challenge, Hound.”

Parrish chuckled as he sauntered off into the woods, “Don’t think I can’t smell the excitement on you at the very thought.”

Eric laughed.

++++++

Cora landed on her back, a jarring blow but sprung quickly enough to her feet, trying to shake off the shock. The girl was wily, quicker than she looked and wild, and there was just something about her that niggled at Cora’s nose.

The moment of shocked silence was replaced by louder cheers and catcalls from the edge of the loose circle of young adults. The College was filled with not just Beacon Hillers, but those from surrounding communities as well. Some Cora knew, others were new to her. This one, this chit she’d never seen before.

“Come on, Cora!” someone yelled, as quickly as someone else called, “You’ve got her now, new girl.”

They scrabbled more, Cora careful not to let her claws out, despite that niggling in the back of her mind that was pressing her to do just that. Something in her warning system was going off, but she’d promised Parrish to be more careful in her sparring with anyone outside pack.

The girl momentarily gained the upper-hand, but in a quick motion that Parrish had taught her in their last training session saw her pinning the girl swiftly, and a cheer went up from her mates. She hopped off the girl and stretched a hand to help her to her feet.

The girl met her eyes for a moment and seemed like she was going to refuse before a smile plastered across her face and she reached out to take the offered hand. As their palms touched, Cora got that unsettled feeling that she just couldn’t shake once more.

Before she could ask the girl her name or even issue an offer to join them all for coolers at their local spot, so she could properly investigate, the girl was pulling her backpack on and moving off back across the field towards the school campus, with a wry smile to a few who made vague comments about “next time”.

Cora watched her disappear with a frown, as her friends continued to pummel her back in congratulations.

++++++

“If you want to, we can go,” Braeden told Derek, looking up from where she was shelling pistachios and turning the shells down on the table in a neat line. Derek shook his head. Sometimes he wondered at the obsessive gestures. “Want some?” she said with a quirk of her lips. When he refused she raised a brow at him mid-chew as if to say ‘your loss’ and added, “It may be time to become reintegrated into your pack again.”

“I’m thinking about it but I don’t think we should leave yet, not while Peter and Stiles are away. This is still a small pack and if anything happens I’d want to be here to help, after everything they’ve done for me, looking out for the pack is the least I could do.”

“They’re not expecting payment, you know that. You’re family, Derek.”

The wolf sighed. “I know. Doesn’t stop what I feel or my wanting to help.”

“As long as you know that this is not a case of payback. That’d only upset the Prince – the thought of you owing them. They did what they did because you’re family and they love you. They want you to realise that.”

Derek looked at the woman and smiled, taking one hand as she reached for another nut and drawing her gently to him. He’d learnt the hard way not to make sudden moves on her. When she began to relax in his arms a little, he brushed a kiss to her salty lips. “Thank you.”

++++++

Parrish grinned viciously as Eric rushed him again. It was always exhilarating when he could truly let go and not worry about how much damage he did. As a descendant of the High Guard, Eric could suffer through most things and keep going. It was part of his genetic make-up – just like Parrish, and also part of his gift as a member of the High Council’s guardianship.

The High Guard, which Eugene Mansoor led, was comprised of soldiers and guardians. The soldiers were the Council’s army; the guardians, its protectors. Where Parrish fit was just on the outside of that – not 100 per cent of the Realm, but existing on the periphery until needed, and more often than not he had been used as the Army’s bloodhound and beast executioner. It had changed somewhat under the Yates, but he still belonged to the High Council’s Realm.

Here in Beacon Hills, he wasn’t exactly pack either, but on the edge of it. Previously charged with seeing to the security and rebuilding of the pack, he was now once more in limbo. They hadn’t had a serious threat since Talia, despite yesterday’s incident, and the warriors that he and Eric saw too were now pretty well worthy of that name. As a Deputy of the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Office, under Sheriff Stilinski, he was also still treated with some caution after his colleagues saw what he was made of on the fateful night of the TALIA THREAT.

He wondered if he’d forever be on the edge, a part but yet not of anything.

The jaguar stuck at him again and landed a blow, his mind briefly somewhere else being jerked back to the here and now. Eric liked to switch it up. Sure his friend loved the centaur form, but he was capable of so much more. For this fight, he’d chosen the fast and agile jaguar.

The two continued to scrabble, both landing bloody blows to the other, giving as much as they got while the warriors of the pack looked on and cheered. Then Parrish’s attention really wavered as a face appeared at the edge of the crowd.

His sheer surprise allowed Eric to gain the upper hand and land a hard paw to his jaw, staggering him. As he stumbled back the jaguar came forward, body a compact machine as the animal landed on his back, jaws clamping deep in the shoulder. That, and the man at the edge of the pack who Parrish could now see was standing next to Alpha Laura, was enough to burn the rest of his anxiety out of him and replace it with a new kind of dread.

Eric jumped off, sensing his friend was no longer into the fight, and shifted back to his centaur form with a frown at Parrish. Realising Parrish was no longer focussed on him, he swung to follow the man’s eyes, eyebrows climbing when he noted who was standing in the midst of the pack looking none too comfortable with what he was seeing.

Parrish half-shifted, grabbing his pants from one of the pack and quickly sliding them on. The man stepped forward as Laura stayed back, a neutral look on her face.

“Well that could have gone better,” the man said in a deep baritone, looking expectantly at the hound. He turned and held out a hand to Eric. “Good fight, Mr. Mansoor. Your grandfather has taught you well I see. He’d be proud.”

The inference was clear as the man turned back to Parrish. “Well, what have you to say for yourself and that dismal show of strategy?”

When no response was immediately forthcoming the man grunted, “I see that earth has made you soft. We’ll have to remedy that soon.”

“Hi dad. Nice to see you too.” Parrish pulled the shirt he’d just been handed over his head as his father spun on his heels and walked away. The young hound swallowed his despair. His father turning up here was not a good sign. His dad hated anywhere but the Underworld.

He jerked as a hand fell to his shoulder and turned to find Eric still at his side. “You ok?” the centaur asked softly as the wolves, unsettled with the emotions they could sense and smell on the air began to wander back to base.

“I don’t know, but this is not good, for anyone.”


	2. What Do You Want From Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish’s father, Aviur, reveals his reasons for journeying to Beacon Hills on the Earth Realm that he hates to visit, and Parrish takes exception to Aviur’s response on meeting Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is no fluff and not as much a traditional love story as Derek or even parts of Lydia’s story were. This is pure drama and the butting of heads and the clashing of wills. It’s also three scenes unfolding at the same time, hence the switcheroos. Hope it’s not too confusing.

“Mr. Parrish . . .” Laura begun as she handed the man a snifter of brandy.

“Avi, please, Alpha Hale. No need to stand on ceremony here,” the man smiled in a most disconcerting way.

“Then it’s Laura as well. What brings you to Earth, Mr . . . Avi?”

“Well, my son hasn’t been home in quite some time. Years in fact with this mission he was assigned by the guardians. And now the mission is over, we expected him at least to visit his Realm but still,” the man splayed wide his long-fingered hands, “nothing. He’s hardly been in contact.”

“I’m sorry but we were of the understanding, or rather, the belief that his family was deceased,” Laura said quietly, sipping her scotch.

“He has cousins that died alongside Prince Duinerth’s family on High Rock, but by the time the purge occurred his mother had already been called back to our Realm. Jordan, had been gifted to the princess, from the time she was young herself. What happened,” he shook his head, although Laura felt no sorrow, regret or anything resembling what he was trying to portray, from the man, “it was all so tragic and my son was devastated and rightly so. It wasn’t until decades later that he was turned into the service of the Yates, and by then the princess was gone and only her son remained.”

“Jordan is not the most verbose of our extended family and I’m sure he would have come home to you if he felt his duty was done. He’s a very principled man and not one to have left any stone unturned if he was on a mission. He’s disciplined that way,” Laura said, calling on her observations and beliefs of how her uncle would have handled a discussion such as this.

“With all due respect, Alpha, I don’t think you have to tell me who my son is. I know who he is and his time here is long pass.”

Laura noted with some trepidation that her guest had reverted to her official title.

++++++

John ran a hand through his hair. At least it wasn’t a clawed hand. He’d gotten much better at controlling his shift when he got stressed, and right now the woman in front of him was giving him nothing but stress and a very bad feeling.

“When did you say she left home?”

“About four months ago and I tracked her to the next town over, Sypris, I think it’s called?” she said, trying to affect a look of confusion and fear . . . and failing.

Thanks to John’s new abilities, he was better now at telling when people were lying or hiding something. Coupled with his years of policing, it was a great addition to his detective skill set. This woman though, he wasn’t sure what she was. Her scent wasn’t classic werewolf, or were-cat exactly, but it was something, something other than human.

She was attractive, that was for certain – long dark hair, a slightly angular face, if a bit pointy at the chin, and darkish colouring. She was a looker and knew it, but he wasn’t sure if the girl she claimed was her lost daughter was actually her daughter, and whether she really was missing, or if there was something a little more sinister at play here. If Stiles was here he would say his _Spidey senses were tingling_ , and right now if John had any they’d be ringing like the bells on the fire trucks at the station down the street.

“Do you have any reason to believe that she’s here in Beacon Hills? And why would she be missing if you said that she was in Sypris up until, when was it, yesterday?”

The woman hesitated, like she hadn’t expected those particular questions. She should have known better than to bring a shoddy, half-baked, fake ass story to John. Or was she one of these big city chicks that saw anything out of a metropolitan area as backward and down in the hicks? Well he was a cop, and a proud one at that. So she’d better come with something more that my adult daughter left home four months ago to begin school and she hasn’t called me since, but she’s been attending her classes, if she wanted a prayer in hell of the Sheriff Office’s involvement.

John opened up his senses like Dylan had taught him to do, with the help of Chris Argent – of all people. He let his eyes rove for signs of duplicity, as his ears were peeled for the tell-tale blip of liars everywhere. She looked at him as if suddenly realising he was smarter than she thought.

 _Ah!_ John thought, followed by, _well here we go now._ A _nd a 3, 2, 1 . . ._

On cue the first tear rolled down her cheek. John was already reaching for the tissues at the corner of his desk even before the first traitorous one had formed at the bottom of her lid. His expression didn’t waver as he handed over the box and allowed her the freedom to sniff, and wipe, and blow to her heart’s content while she rethought her story and decided which lie to tell him next.

++++++

Parrish walked in on the tail end of his father’s comment to Laura. Who did he think he was to tell the Alpha that Parrish’s time was up?

“My time here is up when the Queen says it is . . . father.” He had evidently showered and changed. Any trace of earlier wounds already healed. “What is it you want in this territory, on this Realm?” he asked, posture erect and foreboding.

His father slowly rose to his feet, “You would mind your mouth boy. Need I remind you who I am? Who you are?”

“I know who I am, father. The question still stands, what do you require?”

Aviur stood his full height, his face going stony, jaws clenched. “I require my son home. Where he belongs. You have duties, Jordan.”

“I have duties here, assigned by the High Council, and I will see them through, with all due respect, father.” Parrish held his ground, impressively even though Laura could feel the heat blazing from the elder man. She rose to her feet then in an attempt to calm tempers, and that’s when Danny walked in the door.

Like a bloodhound, Aviur’s head snapped in the direction of the young computer engineer and Laura’s newest beta. His eyes went red as his nostrils flared, no doubt picking up in abundance what Laura could only faintly scent – the smell of Parrish on the young man.

Father’s eyes snapped back to son, and a low growl sounded like a dark roll of thunder, as Parrish’s skin too started smoking.

Danny froze, eyes flashing yellow and his heart tripped, and Laura was split for a moment on whether to hold her ground or offend her guest and move toward her pack mate. She chose the latter. She would always choose the latter in times like these.

Danny swallowed uncertainly as he realised that he had perhaps walked into a situation he shouldn’t have, and what’s more his Alpha was moving into a protective position.

++++++

Stiles felt a shiver of something rush down his spine. His senses were tingling and at the moment it had nothing to do with this case. They’d already begun the journey back to the High Council, Peter along this time, despite the Queen’s initial hesitation on his inclusion in this hunt.

Peter must have felt something because he looked to Stiles in question.

“Something’s wrong.”

Peter clenched his teeth, and almost spat, “Where?”

Stiles turned troubled eyes to his mate, “Home. Beacon Hills.”

Peter’s phone began to ring.

“What’s happening?” Boyd asked from the moment the call connected. “Do you need us there?”

“We’re fine, safe, but we need to go to Beacon Hills. Something’s happening there that’s set the Nemeton off.”

“We’ll meet you there.”

“No!” Peter ordered. “Do not leave the territory until you hear from either Stiles or myself, and do not let any of the others disobey this order unless Laura or one of the pack calls out for assistance. If we can’t handle whatever it is then chances are it is bigger than any of us.”

“I don’t like this Peter. I’m supposed to be heading to Myanmar at the end of the week. Should I postpone this trip?”

“Let’s not make any decisions yet until we know what’s happening. I will call you in an hour. If you don’t hear us, call Jordan or Eric.”

“Ok. Be safe.” The Stanford Pack Second hung up and went about reassuring the rest of the pack against doing anything impulsive.

“We go!” Eugene said before Stiles or Peter could even formulate the worry that was sure to follow.

And they went.

++++++

Cora had searched, all day. With eyes and nose, she hunted the being from her previous evening’s rumble – not a sign anywhere. She asked some of the others that had been there, no one had a name or address, and the girl had not been seen that day.

She wasn’t sure what to think, but now was not a time to panic the pack. Maybe it was nothing, although increasingly Cora had been taught to trust her instincts. There was just something about the girl that struck her as wrong.

“Cora?”

The beta turned to look at the tiny girl in front of her. She looked no more than 13, but Cora knew at this level she had to be older. She looked vaguely familiar.

“Yea?”

“Bentley,” the girl offered, touching her chest to indicate that was her name. “Gregg said you were asking about the girl from yesterday?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re from Sypris County right?” Cora asked. Now the girl had mentioned her name, she recalled where she knew her from. Laura had met with a local pack there not long ago, about forming an alliance so both pack’s members could come and go freely, especially the young adults and teens who loved to lime and party together, and also for school.

Two of the new residents to Beacon Hills, not pack but nevertheless under pack protection, had indicated they were also seeking employment at one of the businesses there and the owner was interested in hiring them. This meant that everything had to be settled before the two women, who had moved into Beacon Hills seeking refuge, could begin their new jobs. The business owner had mentioned that he had a daughter named Bentley about to start college in BH as well. Cora, who had accompanied Laura for the talks, had only seen the girl in passing.

“What do you know about this girl?” she asked Bentley.

“Not much. She moved into town by herself. No sign of family, but that’s not too strange since really she is an adult, although, who the hell moves to a place like this for college? She’s renting in town though, that much I know. I don’t know her surname, but the woman she rents from calls her Lia. Don’t know if that helps.” Bentley shrugged.

“Thanks, Bentley. You seen her at all since yesterday?”

“Nope, not even in the diner this morning where she usual has breakfast. I’m sure you didn’t hurt her too bad, if that’s what you’re worried about?” Bentley offered.

It wasn’t farfetched for people to think maybe she was worried about having hurt the girl unintentionally given that that sparring session was by far her most challenging and that both of them had shown tremendous strength. Cora, though, was more interested in what type of supernatural the girl was. She knew she hadn’t hurt her and if she did, chances were the girl would shake it off in no time.

She looked at Bentley and smiled. “I truly hope she’s ok. Thanks again, Bentley.”

“No worries, Cora. If I see her, I’ll let you know.” And the girl walked away, she left Cora no wiser but with plenty more questions about what the girl was really after challenging her like that.

++++++

“All done now? Feeling better?” John asked in a calm voice. He was sure she’d finally thought of her next angle.

“Look Sheriff. Malia’s all I’ve got. She’s got no father, he was barely in the picture since before she was even born, so it’s always been just the two of us against the world. We had a fight and she took off, no word about where she was going and I got concerned. For all I know she could have been dead.”

“Yet you tracked her here? Kinda interesting coincidence for someone you thought dead.”

The woman, Ms. Tate’s eyes went flinty and hard. “Do you have children, Sheriff?”

 _Really? Was that the line she was going with? Well if that was her angle, he’d oblige._ “A son, actually, also of adult age. And he tends to disappear from time to time,” John smiled and almost laughed at his own intended pun, but counselled himself against such unprofessionalism.

“Maybe having a daughter is slightly different. I taught her to defend herself, but out there in this world anything can happen to a young, vulnerable girl, especially when she’s had a bad argument with her mother and is feeling a little lost,” Ms Tate said, trying to chastise John for his nonchalance.

John, however, was having none of it. He’d had quite enough of pussy-footing around his frustration with this woman. “That may be, Ms. Tate, but understand the situation we are working with here. We have a situation where the owner of the rental your daughter has taken out told officers in Sypris County, where you went before coming here, indicated that your daughter had been in contact with her up to this morning. Something about a leaking tap which is what I believed Mrs. Hook and the plumber were fixing when you arrived. Both said they had seen the girl off that very morning, and there was no belief by the officers there that any harm had befallen your daughter. She’s certainly not been ‘missing’ for any length of time to substantiate a missing person’s report of any kind.

“Furthermore, you showed up here with no proof that this girl is your daughter other than a photo of you two together, taken what, three or four years ago, yet you claim her as yours and are insisting on a hunt for someone we don’t know is missing. Now if you are in possession of information regarding reasons that she might have fallen into harm’s way, I would appreciate you sharing such with us. Until such time, or until there is reason to believe that this girl isn’t just seeking her independence, which at her age she has every right to do, then I am sorry but we can offer nothing more to your search.

“I will however have my officers keep an eye out and I will ask some questions of some of the youth I know at the college. If you care to leave a number where you can be reached, we will enquire of the young lady if she does in fact know you and if she wishes to be in contact with you. That is the most I can legally do for you,” John said watching her steadily for a reaction.

The stiffening of her posture was all the clue he needed that there was more to this situation than this woman was telling. With a flare of her nostrils and a flounce of indignation, the woman rose to her feet and marched out of his office without another word.

John felt a tingle of concern for the young lady and resolved that regardless of whether this woman was the girl’s mother or not, he would look more closely into this mystery.

++++++

“So this is what you’re still doing on Earth?!” Parrish’s father was all but smoking out of his ears. The man was beyond incensed. “You’re shacked up with a local stray and this is why you can’t come home?”

“Hey now!” Danny objected strenuously. He had a feeling he knew who this man was. The resemblance wasn’t as close as some family members were, but it was there in the facial structure and definitely the eyes.

“Danny’s no stray. He’s a member of the Hale Pack. My beta,” Laura said, displeasure clear in her voice. “And I will ask you to refrain from name calling in my house, in my territory.”

“I don’t give a damn what you would like. You’re condoning this. A mixing of the species? This is blasphemous at best!” Avi yelled. “Does he even know the real you? Does he know what you look like without this human façade? Does he know you at your most basic? The bloodlust and what makes a hound a hound? Does he know how hounds come to be? How **_you_** came to be?”

At the last question Parrish felt the first stirring of fear. No, he and Danny had not discussed how young hounds are trained before they develop their skills. His eyes darted to the young man now and Parrish felt his blood boil. He’d had just about enough of his father’s insults and tantrums, and he roared.

“You will show respect in this house to my Alpha and my mate! Or you can leave now, father. What Danny knows or doesn’t know is of no concern of yours. **He** **knows** **_me. Who I am_**!” The latter was said with such disdain that Aviur paused, eyes narrowing into slits at his son’s disrespect, and the fact that he’d just claimed a werewolf as his leader and the half-breed as his mate was going too far.

Laura gasped as she felt her skin tingle and her heart accelerate.

Danny gaped at Parrish. This was a talk they had never had. The topic hadn’t even been broached. He knew how he felt about the hound and he knew the hound loved him in return, but mates? _Were they mates? And how did Parrish become a hound?_ His mind was a muddle of questions and fear. He’d thought he’d not feel this again since his time in the Hales’ dungeons, when Talia had ordered him tortured. But the look in Parrish’s father’s eyes said the man would see him dead before he allowed his son to be with a turned werewolf.

Avi felt a pressure on his chest, felt and heard the blood pounding in his ears and felt the bloodlust spring forth on his tongue. He could tear these pups limb from limb with very little effort and his anger was burning and begging him to. The look in his son’s eyes told him it would be a mistake though, and chances are it would lead to familial bloodshed as well. Whose blood was a question he did not want to consider. But, Avi was a stubborn being, and a proud one as well. He couldn’t let this stand, not with what it could mean to the future of their family. His bloodline. This was his only son.

“Stand down, Jordan. You’ve broken our laws here consorting and cavorting with this half-breed.” Danny felt a slice of shame and pain lance his heart at the words; but Aviur continued without pause, “You’ve defiled bloodlines that have existed in purity for over 2000 years, and dare to raise your voice to me in this matter? You dare to test me on this?”

“He mightn’t, but I sure as hell will,” came Stiles’ quiet voice, quivering with anger and power.

The Prince had arrived and the rumble from deep within Peter as he shifted fluidly into his Alpha form was warning enough that he would not abide his mate being challenged. Not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo. Stiles arrives and we all know he will take exception to anyone attempting to make Danny feel like less than he is, given the sacrifices Danny has made for him. Prepare for all kinds of drama to unfold in the last chapter, as Stiles confronts a hell hound.


	3. Family Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After insulting Danny, Laura and Jordan, his own son, Aviur is at a crossroads when Stiles enters the picture and take exception to the treatment of people he considers dear. Danny and Parrish have a much needed talk, and Peter gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the previous chapter I added John to the mysteries that are accumulating for both Hale Packs, he will feature a bit later in this chapter, but now Parrish has to make a decision about blood vs love.

“My argument is not with you, Prince Duinerth. My son and wife have done more than enough for your family these past centuries. This is a family matter.” Aviur said haughtily, though he looked at Peter a little suspiciously.

“Well, you made it my matter when you proceeded onto Hale territory, without invitation, but nevertheless the Alpha and her Nemeton allowed the intrusion and in fact offered hospitality as a courtesy, but instead of returning the gesture, you proceeded to threaten the people I consider family, friends and even extended pack mates. Now I am not speaking to you as the Hand of the Council, I speak to you as someone who’s not about to take your shit by saying that your approach leaves much to be desired, and this will not stand here now or ever,” Stiles said forcefully.

“You would start a war with the Underworld over this? Over a matter that is neither your concern nor the Council’s but a private matter between a father and his son?” Avi huffed, anger coming off in literal waves of heat.

Stiles’ eyes went hard and purple. “You presume to believe that I think you speak for all of the Underworld in this matter. I know who you are Aviur Parrish, and I know what you are not. You may be a powerful hound where you come from and yes, you may exist in the same circles as the man who represents your Realm on the Council, but you by no means speak for him, and it is you who should be careful,” he warned.

Peter growled threateningly, his hackles raised as his eye bled a deeper red. He looked ready to take on this presumptuous hound – _right now!_

Avi’s eyes shifted to his son as he puffed his chest up and the temperature in the room climbed, in degrees. “You would stand there and have your family so insulted,” he sneered.

Parrish felt a pain course through his body that was so deeply emotional it was almost physical in its manifestation. Yes, he hadn’t spoken to his father in centuries in anyway but a passing one, but his mother, while she’d never been strictly maternal in the human sense she’d loved him. The fact that he’d always felt abandoned and alone was the nature of who they were. It wasn’t farfetched for Hell Hounds to be separated from their parents at birth and thrust into service. It wasn’t strange for families to give out their young ones in service in exchange for favours of some kind. He’d never known whether his feelings of abandonment, loneliness and solitude were common among his kind because in his existence he had not met many more like himself, of his age. They tended to avoid each other even when they recognised each other for what they were.

That his father was here, and trying to force him to choose between the people who were becoming his family, including the young man whom he already considered his family and his future, and his blood family in the Underworld was painful to him because as far as Parrish was concerned it wasn’t a choice. No way, no how could he ever let go of Danny and no consider it his own death knell.

++++++

Cora hadn’t been sure what the hell was going on, but she had known somehow the man who had accompanied Laura into the den was not one she liked. She’d arrived home as the pack was returning from the Preserve and listened to the hushed whispers that told her as much as she needed to know. Parrish and Eric were sparring and then some man turned up and said rude words to Parrish before being led away into the house by Laura.

It seemed the man was Parrish’s father. Cora wondered if Danny was about to lose his lover. Did the man come for Parrish? After all the hound had initially only been given as guardian and trainer to the pack for the period it took to stabilise the territory. Could he order Parrish to leave here because if there’s one thing living under her mother and being sneaky as hell taught her, it was that usually when people just showed up out of the blue it was not just to check in. It was with ulterior motives and Cora was the least likely to trust without seeing your underbelly first.

She slipped in the door, but stayed out of sight, although she was smarter than to think that Laura or her guest would not know of her presence. When shit began to go down, she’d stepped out from the doorway watching Laura’s back as much as she was watching Parrish’s – although it was probably silly to think there was anything she could do to protect one hound against another.

When shit really began to hit the fan and Stiles showed up, she knew it was either about to get very, very bad, or very very very bad and she’d be helping hide the bodies.

++++++

John’s cruiser pulled up sharp to the side of the Hale mansion and he jumped out without even pausing to switch off the engine. His thoughts about following the strange Tate woman or having one of his deputies do so, had been derailed when he felt a shift down the pack bond.

It was Laura’s anger, but at the same time her calm that told him something was going down but that she was trying to reassure the pack that all was well. Merely shouting a word to the deputy manning the desk at the moment, John had jumped in his cruiser and made haste to the Hale residence. It would take him a good maybe 10 minutes to get there but he had to go.

Almost moments later he felt his son’s consciousness brush his own and he felt the first real jolt of fear. What the hell was happening at the Hales that it had brought Stiles all the way from Norway? John’s foot hit the floor then and he could not stop his claws popping out and skewering the steering wheel cover.

The engine was still running when he rushed up to the door of the Hale house.

++++++

“My family was insulted the moment you spoke to Alpha Laura with anything but respect in your voice,” Parrish told his father calmly, as an anxious John stepped into the room, taking stock of the situation quickly.

“My family was insulted the moment you called my mate a half-breed to his face and insinuated that he was somehow unworthy of me, when we both know it is I who am more unworthy of him. You insulted my family when you spoke to the Prince, my Prince – whose mother was like a mother to me before she forced me from her side for **_my_** own protection; my Prince whom I would guard with my life – you insulted him and me by trying to start strife you would not and will not win here, father.”

A sound of disapproval came from John at that latter statement. That was his wife and son they were talking about, and his eyes flared yellow.

“So if you want me to say it officially . . . then yes, this is my family. I’m home father. I was from the moment they accepted me for who I am,” Parrish said softly, as if the uttered words themselves surprised him. They certainly humbled him.

Aviur looked as if someone had taken a sharp knife and a deep spoon to his insides. His eyes blazed red for a moment. “You are undeserving of the mantle you hold, hound. Sooner or later you will realise the birth rite you’ve lost this night and don’t come crawling back to your mother and I when you bring this place crashing down on their heads. They might not understand what you are and what you’ve already done, but I do. Wherever you are destruction follows.” With those words, Aviur Parrish vanished from their midst.

Parrish swallowed and felt cored by his father’s words. Stiles stepped up and laid a hand on his shoulder. “We need to talk about my mom sometime. And Parrish, your home is where you make it, where people accept you for who you are. They don’t need to know everything, but trust them to know enough to make up their own minds, regardless of what your father says. He does not have the power to lock you out of your Realm, regardless of what he promises, and I will see to it. You will always, always have a place on this plain. Always.” Stiles hugged him quickly then turned to Peter. “Come on, darling, you big bad Alpha you, defending my honour.” He smirked and there was a rumble from Peter, who stalked after him.

“Ewww, Stiles. You’re offending my nostrils,” Laura said, attempting to lighten the sombre mood as she stood in front of the man who’d just declared her his Alpha. She’d felt the Nemeton lock him into place in her pack the moment he did. “Welcome Jordan. We’ll talk about this later,” she glanced quickly to Danny knowing that right now there were more important things for Parrish to be dealing with. “Just so you know, I’ve been waiting for you to make a decision on whether you wanted to stay or not. If I’d known I would have offered before. I wanted to . . .,” she trailed off not certain what else to say just now. Feeling like she didn’t act fast enough or sure enough to convince Parrish of his place with them. _Of course he had a place with them._ She hugged him then moved away, squeezing Danny’s shoulder as she passed the beta.

Parrish turned with apprehension to look at Danny, who’d yet to say a word. He hoped his father hadn’t scared the young man away. That or his history, which they now could not get away from having to discuss.

++++++

Danny waited until everyone had left the den before he walked up to Parrish. He’d never seen the man look so vulnerable. Throughout their ordeal over the Talia thing, Parrish had been a rock. He’d been the guy people knew not to mess with or end up with their insides on the outside. The man that stood before him now had a look of uncertainty, almost fear in his eyes and Danny’s first thought was ‘ _Nope, not happening!’_

He stepped forward and pulled that man into his arms, pressing his face into his neck and just breathing. When Parrish’s hands came around him immediately and the man made a pained sound in the back of his throat and hands crushed Danny to him with supernatural strength, he knew he’d done the right thing and just held on.

“I’ve never lied to you,” Parrish said, pained, after a while.

“I know that, Jordan,” Danny said pulling back. “You don’t have to tell me. I know that,” Danny shook his head to let the man know he believed him and would every time.

“There are things, I haven’t told you because I just didn’t think we were there yet.” He looked Danny in the eyes, pleadingly.

“You mean that we’re mates? How exactly does that work and how can you know and me not? We’re both supernatural after a fashion.”

“It’s kinda different for hounds than it is for wolves. For a werewolf, your wolf pretty much matches you up because you connect in a particular way, and then once you have become intimate with that person you are considered mated. For a hound . . . hounds know by smell. We have an even more acute sense of smell than even werewolves do.”

“But . . .,” Danny looked at him puzzled. “But, Jordan, we’ve known each other for a while. Longer even than the Talia thing.”

“Yes.” Parrish swallowed.

“Shit!” Danny said with feeling. He turned away and inhaled, then just as quickly exhaled audibly. Then he did it again. Parrish was afraid to move, afraid to touch him because right now Danny’s heartbeat had almost tripled in speed and his scent was a mixture of hurt, confused, fear and excitement, all jumbling and battling for space. “Were you going to tell me?”

“When your wolf had made its decision, and when I figured you could handle what it means.”

The young man turned back now, looking at him with questioning eyes. “And what’s that?”

“That I’m never going to love anyone else.”

And Danny’s heart took off again.

++++++

“Do you need to inform the Queen?” Peter asked, pulling Stiles into him. Stiles at the moment was wearing half a shirt and strips of denim that used to be a jeans pants. Peter had been in a hurry. Their coupling was almost as frantic as it was needy. Stiles knew he’d have bruises on his still pale skin soon. He thought he might keep these ones for a while. Wear them proudly, especially to gross out Erica and Cora.

“Angelina already knows. She and Eugene will deal with it, with Dom, who runs the Hell Realm. I just wonder if the blow-back is going to be such that we need to set some boundaries for the packs for a while. Hell hounds can be vicious when slighted and from what my grandparents have told me about him, Aviur has never been a particularly calm man or a reasonable one. We’ll keep an eye out, but I will end him if he raises a hand in harm to either Danny or Parrish.”

“Angelina won’t like it.” He smacked a kiss to the side of Stiles’ head.

“No, but she will understand it. I will not have my family living in fear or in threat of harm. Not ever again.”

Peter rumbled his agreement. “We should shower and get dressed. I need to speak with Laura before we go.”

“Ummm, soon,” Stiles said and rolled over to claim Peter’s mouth in a soft kiss. It was more comfort and love than heat this time.

++++++

“So, we will never break up.” Danny said and there was a suspicious twinkle in his eye.

“No,” Parrish said soberly, still looking for signs that the young man would just bolt away from him and all this family mess.

A slow grin slanted Danny’s mouth. “Holy shit. I’m guaranteed a lover for life. How cool is that?”

Parrish sighed and allowed himself to finally exhale, “Sounds like something Stiles would say.”

Danny giggled, then sobered again when he thought of something else Parrish had said. “Why hasn’t my wolf recognised you as mate then?”

Parrish stepped up and held on to Danny’s hands. “You’re still a young wolf, Danny. All your instincts and inclinations will take time.”

“Because I’m a bitten wolf.” Danny said and his voice fell.

“Yes. But Danny, about what my dad said. I don’t think that way. I don’t care that you were turned, hell I would rather have you out of your pain as a werewolf than knowing you would suffer for more months healing slowly from what happened to you. I don’t care about purity of bloodlines and family lines. You, are my family. The pack, is my family. Even if we weren’t mates and bound together forever, Danny, I’d still want all of you.

“You are the sunshine to my dark spaces. I can’t tell you how much you complete me. I look at you sleeping in our bed and I can’t ever imagine a time when I won’t love you, when you won’t mean the very world to me. If I could live this life all over again, I’d still choose you.”

“I love you too, Jordan. And I don’t want anyone else and I am more than equal to being the only family you will ever need for the rest of your life. Fuck your father. What the hell does he know about you? Where has he been all your life, while you’ve suffered with what happened to Stiles’ family? Why did he not come then and claim you and take you home?”

“Because as pups we aren’t very worthy of our fathers. Until our first kill, our fathers do not claim their pups. That’s when a hell hound becomes a hell hound, after its first hunt and bloodshed. I’ve done things Danny that I may never be able to tell you about, both as a hound and as a hunter for the Realm. There’s a lot of blood on these hands.” Parrish held them out to look at as if they were an alien part of him.

“I don’t care. We all have our secrets, but I know you, Jordan, and I’m not going anywhere.” Danny reached up and pulled his hound into a searing kiss.

In the back of his mind Parrish knew he’d have to speak to Stiles about the protection of his new family. His father wouldn’t let this lie, that’s for sure.

++++++

Cora rounded from the scene between Laura and Peter as the door bell sounded. She was conflicted about her feelings right now. Sure it was good to see her favourite uncle and Stiles again, but the circumstances were less than favourable. They’d just started enjoying a peaceful territory again and now this. She knew Danny and Parrish would get through this together, they’d been through worse already . . . _or was worse in this context relative_? She wasn’t sure. She just knew they had to make it. They were so good together.

They had the kind of chemistry that reminded her of Peter and Stiles together. And they both deserved happiness. After the things Parrish’s dad had said, she just wanted to wrap the man in Hale protectiveness, in pack. And these were the thoughts foremost in her mind when she opened the door and her brain stumbled to a halt.

Standing before her was a frazzled looking Lia. The girl she’d been trying to find all day on campus. And she looked scared out of her mind and ready to drop.

“Lia?”

“Hi.” The girl’s eyes flashed yellow. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“What’s wrong?” Cora asked as John came up behind her to investigate who was arriving at this late hour smelling of fear.

“You’re Malia Tate, right?” John was still in the uniform he’d arrived in earlier this evening and when she looked at him the girl’s eyes went wider and she seemed ready to bolt. “Woah, there,” John held up hands in a gesture of calm to placate the girl.

“Dad?” Stiles came just then, looking from his dad to the strange girl on the Hales’ doorstep. The girl looked scared and ready to cry.

“Darling?” Peter said as he and Laura also came forward to investigate what was happening.

“Ok!” said Cora, raising her voice and getting everyone’s attention as she stepped forward to put an arm around Lia’s shoulders, mostly to prevent the girl from running like she seemed to want to do. “Why don’t we all step back from the door and give Lia some room and stop scaring her, ok?”

Cora glanced at the girl whose eyes were fixed on Peter and seemed to have gone pale. “Lia?”

Her head snapped around, and it seemed to shake her into action. She dug frantically through her sweater pocket and pulled something out and shoved it forward in John’s direction, Peter standing a little ways behind the Sheriff.

“This is you. . .” she trailed off.

John took the folded item and opened it. It was a smiling photo of a younger Peter, with his name scrawled across the back. He handed the photo over to Peter, looking questioningly first at the Alpha and then at the girl once more. Laura leaned over to get a look.

“I don’t remember much. I have pieces of my memory that just aren’t there. I think there’s a woman chasing me, I don’t know why. I saw her in Sypris and then again here in Beacon Hills and I just know I’m not safe with her, so I ran, but I don’t know why,” a tear rolled down her cheek as her words tripped over each other. “My instincts just told me to run.”

These tears, John immediately knew were real. But Lia continued haltingly, “I don’t know . . . I can’t remember so much and I didn’t know where to go . . . I’ve had that picture for a while and every time I look at it . . . This is you right?”

Peter looked confused at the girl. The picture was one from New York, taken so many years ago, even before his wife Amanda, before coming back to his pack in Beacon Hills. He’d been a different person then. Oh so different. It was even before Talia called him home after the deaths of their parents. Deaths that it turned out had been perpetrated and enabled by his sister. He looked at the photo and then at the girl again. “Where’d you get this?” he asked, puzzled.

“I don’t know but, I think . . . I think maybe you might be my dad, and I think I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe from the time you realised it was Malia you saw this coming. If you did, it’s gonna arc differently from Season 5, so don’t worry. So maybe Sunday we will begin the final story in the series, The Runaway.


End file.
